100 Mph
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Stiles' mind moves about 100 mph. (slight sterek, sort of disjointed)


Sometimes, Scott hates the fact that nothing, and he means nothing, holds Stiles' attention for long.

As kids, this had always meant that they would play a game for twenty minutes before Stiles would get distracted by something else. The other boy would always apologize profusely, all the while tugging Scott along to the next new thing that he had found without a thought to whether or not Scott had any desire to stop what they had been doing before. As they grew, Scott became more accustom to it; waking up in the morning with fifty over night texts, or running to stop Stiles from some stupid stunt that he had gotten a sudden urge to accomplish. He always knew that it wasn't really Stiles' fault that the other boy was a hundred mph with no direction at all. He knew how much it frustrated the other teen, even now; he'd been there for the nights that Stiles just couldn't concentrate, at all, for any moment or measure. He knew how much it bothered Stiles when he couldn't sit still in class for five minutes without having to move around in his seat. He had no problem with how Stiles was because that made Stiles, well, Stiles. It was the jumping from item to item- sometimes so quickly that Scott couldn't even keep up with him- that pulled at Scott, because while Stiles' mind might be going a mile a minute, Scott was still stuck in the real world, trying to keep up. He couldn't keep up some days, even; Stiles would talk and talk and then look at Scott and realize oh, maybe he had lost the other teen two or three topics ago.

Now that Stiles has research to do for the pack, he's a little better at remembering to slow down and focus, but not much; the ADHD was controllable, but always there. He took his Adderall, he settled down with the books, and he tried not to get too distracted- living with ADHD, he knew when he had to take a break, when he needed to pause and let his attention fall to something else for a bit. Scott was good for that, usually stopping by if Stiles texted him, giving him something to do while his brain tried to catch up with reality once more. The medication helped, sort of- Scott knows that most of the time, Stiles is up until nearly five in the morning just doing things because of the side effects but he needs the drugs to focus so there's not much anyone can do about it. Scott's been with him through the anxiety and the depression, the ups and downs of the medication and really, he is use to it. He is. It's just hard to keep up with Stiles sometimes, and he can't be blamed for wanting to spend time with his girlfriend right?

And speaking of girlfriends, Scott's pretty sure Lydia Martin is the only thing to hold Stiles' attention for as long as she has, and that's impressive even if Stiles is slowly losing interest in her. Scott's talked to him about how Lydia is in love with Jackson and Stiles accepts it, he's pretty sure. It was a little worrisome because now Stiles is putting all of that energy and time he spent on Lydia elsewhere, and Scott doesn't actually know where that is. Except, he has some ideas, and those ideas involve alphas with attitude problems who drive fast Cameros and that…that is a whole new level of frightening right there. But he's not going to ask, because he really…really doesn't want to know.

x

Stiles doesn't really see his ADHD as a curse or anything, unless it's keeping him up doing laundry at ass-o'clock or he's going through Adderall withdrawal from self-abuse of medication which, yeah, alright he's done that before. But generally, he sees his ADHD as something to deal with, like Scott and the pack's lycanthropy. That's not a curse, well, except for the hunters and the eating human flesh sometimes but that's why he's never accepted the bite, right. Because he won't be eating raw meat or howling at the moon, even if it might cure his ADHD. He doubted it would, really, and Derek had felt the same when he'd brought the question up one evening when they were both just waiting around for the pack to show up. And that, that was new, hanging out with Derek without the threat of bodily harm hanging over them. It was sort of cool, because as creepy as Derek could be he was also like, the coolest person they knew. And that included Jackson and Lydia, who are less cool now that they are really obnoxiously in love. But he's okay with it because as long as Lydia's happy, right? Besides, it's totally given him a chance to get to know Tall, Dark and Growly better because with everyone else they know paired up, he's got nothing better to do. And Derek isn't that bad, minus the snarling and the anger and the throwing-him-against-flat-surfaces, sort of. (So yeah okay maybe the being thrown against things was sort of hot, shut up.)Mostly they spend their time discussing pack stuff, but sometimes it's just them sitting around watching a movie or Stiles trying to force some new music on Derek (because he lives in the age of dubstep and club music and he still listens to KISS and Aerosmith? Really Derek?) and that can be fun. Derek helps him focus for more than five minutes, which is weird because it sort of feels like a pack thing but Stiles isn't so sure that it's not a Derek thing because, damn, Derek. Arms and abs and have you seen his back? Stiles isn't ashamed to admit that he's looked, yeah, several times. Because damn. He's known he's bisexual for awhile now, and yeah Danny's hot too but Danny doesn't sit with him for three hours watching cartoons just because he can't sleep. Derek's saved his life before, and Stiles has more than repaid that back to him, so there's no reason they should spend so much time together except they sort of totally like it.

You know. In that…not admitting it way. In that not cuddling on the couch way. In that totally not sharing food and grocery shopping together way.

That totally not, 100%-shut-up-Isaac-we-aren't-dating way. Yeah. So his ADHD isn't a horrible thing, really, not if it means that Derek's willing to take over Scott's old spot of trying to keep up with his hundred mile mind. Scott might have things to do (things involving Allison and late nights that Stiles really doesn't want to hear about any more, like, seriously) now that he's not single, but Derek will still answer the late night texts; even if it's just to tell Stiles to go the fuck to sleep.

So really, it's not that bad.


End file.
